It's Your Choice Darkness, Dusk, or Light
by muzikaholic159
Summary: Summary inside so if ur nice plz R&R so i can be happy -jkjk- I'm not sure about couples but it's an OC story ! Rated T for bad language...maybe more but not sure yet, also has many crossovers
1. Flashback:Part 1

Okay

**Okay … this is my second Fanfic, cuz since no one read my first one, I deleted the story – TT-TT so plz !! R&R**

**Oh and just a little helper, words in italics are Kyura's thoughts and actions in her mind and words in bold are Saiyu's thoughts and actions in her's and in Kyura's mind.**

**Summary**** – Kyura thought her life was crashing down and she would never love again. However, it seems that her life just started !**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my OCs !!**

**FREE CYBER MUFFINS FOR ALL**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kyura's POV:

_It was that day wasn't it. The day where my fate had chosen a new and different path. A path…to the men's bathroom._

"We need to talk Kyura," said Kei Hoshitsu

"_NANI?! Why does he need to talk to me? I wonder what it's about."_

"**Aho! You really are a dimwit. Haven't you heard about "the talk"?"**

"_Who are you, and why are you talking to me?"_

"**-sigh- I'm … oh shit … who am I again? Oh yeah!"**

_-anime sweat drop-_

"**Urusai! Ahem … well first of all, my name is Saiyu Kiriko. I'm going to tell you a story that explains how I know you and how I am talking to you in your mind.**

"_COOL!! I love stories "_

**-anime sweat drop- "Yeah … so, when you were born, you were very special child. Doctors had said that you would die when you would be just 1 year old."**

"_But I'm alive!"_

"**I said shut the hell up. I'm getting to that part … mou- So, a month before your first birthday you and I had become best friends. However on the day of your first birthday, I was killed in a car accident on the way to your party."**

_-sniff- "That's … so … sad."_

"**Um … yeah … whatever. So before I died I had prayed with all my heart to God, asking if he could take my life as long as he prevents your death as long as possible."**

"_Wow, really? Arigatou, I guess."_

"**Stop interrupting me! Oh and doi doshimashite. Anyhoos … right when I felt I was dying out, I heard a voice, it was soft and gentle. Almost musical, well, it had told me that I seemed worthy to live on, but the voice had said that I had a task to do first."**

"_And that was? Oh …gomen."_

**-Death wave-**

"_I said I was sorry!"_

"**Whatever, ON TO THE STORY NOW. The task given to me was to protect you myself, And for that to happen, I had to be your demon shinigami. Which means, I would be in a deep sleep in your heart and when you turn 15 I would wake up and I will be able to talk to you in mind and take over your body when you want or when I want to?"**

"_Story over?"_

"**Yes, thank you for listening Kyu-chan"**

"_Wait, but I'm turning 15 next month. How come you're awake?"_

"…**.. ah, hahaha … very funny Kyu-chan."**

_-anime sweat drop- "um…"_

"**ARE YOU SERIOUS?! Wait then, why am I awake?"**

"Kyura? You okay, you got like spirals in your eyes," said Kei. "Areh? NANI?? Oh! Gomen Kei-kun. What was it you wanted to talk about with me," asked Kyura who had just snapped back to reality.

"Uh, about that. I'm breaking up with you. To tell you the truth, I hate it that you're stronger than me, smarter than me, and that you're better in athletics than me. So yeah … hey you okay?" Kei was waving his hand in front of Kyura's now pale white face.

"…heh…hehehe. I always knew there was something wrong with you, but I just ignored that feeling. But, just like everyone says, listen to… your….." murmured Kyura.

"Oi, Kyura! Are you sure you're not …"

(Together) "INSTINCTS!!" "SICK?!" --western tumbleweed--

"KEI YOU BITCH, GO TO HELL!!" screamed Kyura who was running with tears dripping down her cheeks in the direction to the bathroom. However she couldn't see that well because the tears were blurring her vision, so she didn't notice that she had gone into the wrong bathroom. The BOY'S bathroom.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**DUN-DUN-DUNNNNN !! how did ya like the first chapter ? I know it's pretty short but that's cuz I'm just lazy – I promise to make the next one longer !!**

**And don't worry Ouran is gonna come up soon, so plz R&R and I WILL update ASAP !! Arigatou Gozaimasu **

**Oh and I would really like to know if anyone likes the title so plz tell me !**


	2. Flashback:Part 2

**OK NOW !! I finally got the second chappy finished and updated hope everyone will like it !!-**

**Oh yeah !! and thank you soo much sora-anime-otaku for being the first person to review this fanfic !!**

**Helper: words in italics are Kyura's thoughts and actions in her mind and words in bold are Saiyu's thoughts and actions in her's and in Kyura's mind. If I put a number next to something, that means I'm gonna explain what it means at the end of the story. And until I say "(End of POV)" the POV will stay the same.**

**Summary**** – Kyura thought her life was crashing down and she would never love again. However, it seems that her life just started !**

**Disclaimer**** – I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, but I do own my OCs !!**

**FREE CYBER MUFFINS FOR ALL**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Recap:

"_KEI YOU BITCH, GO TO HELL!!" screamed Kyura who was running with tears dripping down her cheeks in the direction to the bathroom. However she couldn't see that well because the tears were blurring her vision, so she didn't notice that she had gone into the wrong bathroom. The BOY'S bathroom._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Kyura pushed the bathroom door so hard, that one of its hinges had broken off.

"_WHAT did I even see in that stupid Kei?! I mean, yeah he's a bit handsome, but he also IS very selfish and spoiled. I thought he would change just for me. I guess I was wrong, he never once even called me "Kyura-chan". Now I'll never fall in love, my life is going to be empty and boring." _-sob-

-bathroom door opens-"Hey Tenzu, did you hear about Hoshitsu Kei," said boy 1. "You mean the guy who's going out with Kuroyuki Kyura," said the boy known as Tenzu. "Oh, she's the girl who's simply amazing, right," said boy 3. "Yeah, that's her, Hitoru. So what about Hoshitsu, Jin" asked Tenzu.

"_NANI?! Why the hell is Jin in the Girl's bathroom? Wait a minute, IS this the Girl's bathroom? SHIT !! I should wait for all of them to leave, then I should sneak out."_

"Well," continued Jin, "that son of a bitch dumped Kyu-chan, just cause she's better than him at everything!" "Are you serious," asked the shocked Hitoru. "Wow, that guy really is stupid isn't he. I mean, she's basically perfect! What kinda guy dumps a girl that is simply PERFECT," exclaimed Tenzu. "Just a reminder, no human is perfect," said Jin. "What about Kyura," asked Tenzu. "She's close, but not perfect. She has some flaws and phobias you know," replied Jin. "I guess you would know that, I mean you ARE her best friend," said Hitoru. -- as all three guys changed the subject, they had left the bathroom --

Kyura slowly walked out of the stall, and out of the Boy's bathroom.

"_FINALLY THEY ARE ALL GONE!! I thought I was gonna die in there, thankfully they didn't have to actually GO to the bathroom."_

Just then she remembered what had just happened before this incident, so she was again depressed.

"_I don't think I want to stay in this school anymore, because if I do, I always have to hear about those stupid girls chattering about how cool Kei-baka is. UGH! I should ask Sato-nii if I can transfer to another school around where we live. Gomen Jin-kun."_

--At home--

Kyura's POV:

"Tadaimah!" "Okairi, Kyu-chan! How was school today?" asked Satoshi Kuroyuki, Kyura's big brother. "It was…depressing." "Huh? Nandeh, what happened? Are you okay," asked Satoshi. "Yeah, I'm fine Sato-nii. Umm, can I ask you a little favor? Actually it's a pretty big one."

-anime sweat drop- "Um, sure, if it's something that I can do that is. What is it," asked Satoshi. "Can I transfer to another school near here? I don't think I can handle going to the school I'm currently in right now."

"Did something happen in school Kyu-chan," asked Satoshi. "No, nothing at all." "Aw come one Kyu-chan, you can trust me," said Satoshi. "…Fine, um, well you remember Kei right?" "Yeah, that guy you're going out with right," asked Satoshi. "Um….yeah, but he…um dumped me today. So I don't think I wanna hear those stupid girls go crazy over him." "…. That son of a…" Satoshi said, but was cut off by Kyura. "No, nii-chan, it's fine. I guess I never really liked him anyways. So can I transfer?" "OF COURSE!! You know I love you Kyu-chan, I mean, you're the only family I have. AND it's something I can do, since I'm considered as an adult," answered Satoshi.

--Next day after school--

"Um Jin-kun? Can I tell you something?" "Hm? Yeah of course," said Jin.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna transfer to another school, but it will be close so we can still hang out! Kedo, gomeneh." "No, no! It's okay. I guess it's probably cause you don't wanna see Kei again, right," asked Jin. "Yeah. Thanks for understanding. So I'm transferring in 2 weeks, so starting tomorrow I'm not gonna go to school. So I guess I won't be seeing you at school any more." "Haha, of course, cause we're gonna go to different schools! Hey don't feel bad, I'm fine! At least you aren't moving or anything, you're just transferring to another school near her," reassured Jin. "Yeah, you're right Jin. Arigatou neh! You always make me smile when I feel down." "Well that IS my job ain't it," said the now laughing Jin. After a while, Kyura started laughing as well.

--2 weeks later--

"Ouran….High School? I've never heard of that school before. MATTEH!! This is a school for those rich bastards!! How did you get me into this school? We aren't even CLOSE to rich!" "Well, there is this superintendent, and I showed him all of your grades and told him about how smart you were. He seemed really interested, that he said that I didn't have to pay the full payment for your transfer. He's also gonna give you a free uniform," said the happy Satoshi. "UNIFORMS?! No one said anything about wearing a uniform. That means I have to wear a skirt or something doesn't it?" "Nopes! Cause guess what? Since I'm a kind brother and knew that you really didn't like dresses and skirts as much, I got you the boy's uniform. However, the superintendent said that you would have to at least wear a skirt instead of pants under. So yeah, sorry," Satoshi said. "No, it's okay. At least it isn't a one piece or something. Arigatou neh Sato-nii! Oh yeah and after school can I stay a little longer at school? I wanna study a bit there." "Sure, just make sure you come back home at around 3-4 o'clock"

--After the bell rang--

"Now, now! Students go to assigned seats, I'm going to check attendance," said Miyuki Sensei, Kyura's homeroom teacher.

After about 2 minutes, the teacher finished checking attendance.

"Now class, today there is going to be a transfer student. She's not really new, cause she only transferred to Ouran from Yuhiko High School. And those who are not familiar with that school, it is a high school that is for commoner students. Now….you can come in now," explained Miyuki Sensei.

Kyura had opened the door and walked up to the teacher and stood next to her, facing the class.

"Her name is Kyura Kuroyuki, why don't you introduce yourself to the class Kuroyuki-san," asked Miyuki Sensei.

"Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi namai wa Kuroyuki Kyura desu!! Yoroshikudesu. (1)"

"Hm, Kuroyuki-san can seat….there! Behind Hitachiin-kun," said Miyuki Sensei

"Miyuki Sensei! Which one of us are you talking about? Hikaru or Kaoru," asked the two smirking twin boys with the last name Hitachiin. "Oh yes, gomeneh. Sit behind Hitachiin Hikaru. Hikaru-kun! Raise your hand so that Kuroyuki-san knows where to sit please. Thank you," Miyuki Sensei said.

--After school--

_Wow, this school has a really good education. But I don't really like those rich bastards who don't even pay at least some of their attention to the lesson. However, that girl from homeroom class seems smart and nice. I wonder why she's wearing the boy's uniform though. Now where should I study! All of the libraries are so noisy!! Rich bastards think that they can do anything they want. Hey! This room seems to be quiet AND empty, I guess I can study here. "Third…Music…Room"? Aw well, it will have to do._

When Kyura turned the handle to the "Third Music Room", she did not know that, that one swift movement was the door opening to the new adventure that was waiting to happen.

Kyura opened the door and when she did, rose petals were flying at her, which had surprised her. That one or two petals had gone into her mouth and made her choke violently! (I mean seriously, where DO those petals come from?)

Seven boys had appeared and said, "Welcome to the Ouran Host Club! Hope you…." However before they could go on, they were cut off by Kyura, who was violently choking on one or two petals. (lol! Homicide!! jkjk)

"AHHH!! Our guest is dying! What shall I do?! Call the ambulance, call a doctor? NOO, I don't know what to do," yelled the tall blond boy. "Calm down Tamaki-senpai. I think she's only choking on those rose petals that flew into her face," reassured a brown haired "boy" who's in Kyura's homeroom class. "Hahaha. Tono, you should get rid of those petals," said Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, who are also in Kyura's homeroom class.

--A few minutes later--

-pant- "Arigatou, I thought I was gonna die from the lack of air!! However, umm, who are you guys?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

**YATTAH !! I finally finished this chappy, hoped you like it so far and guess what ? I made it longer just as promised…. but if you still think it's too short, review then !**

**also plz vote for which title you like !! i only have two choices - and they're basically kinda the same, just one is shorter and the other is longer...**

**-1- It's Your Choice...Darkness, Dusk, or Light**

**-2- Darkness, Dusk, or Light?**

**.:IF ANYONE HAS OTHER SUGGESTIONS THAT AT LEAST HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THOSE TITLES PLZ REVIEW THEM TO THIS **

**sooo pl--z review ! arigatou gozaimasu**

**(1) "Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashi namai wa Kyura Kuroyuki desu!! Yoroshikudesu." – "Good morning! My name is Kyura Kuroyuki!! Hope you help me around." (or something like that I think)**

**R&R so that I can work harder and faster to write and update new chappies !!**


End file.
